


The Christmas Dinner

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, like the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff in the history of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: A fic based on the prompts “It looks like Santa threw up in here”  and “Spam is not a suitable replacement for turkey”, both sent by the same anon on Tumblr. Set during season one.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Christmas Dinner

“Hey, I got your text… woah, it looks like Santa threw up in here”, Jake says as he walks through Amy’s apartment door, looking around at the mess. A mysterious monster made of tinsel seems to have conquered the majority of her living room floor, having consumed a multitude of ornaments and carrying wrapping paper in several bright and festive colours on his back (or hers, Jake is a feminist after all and monsters can be women too). 

“When I texted you and asked for your help, I didn’t ask for you to bring me sarcasm”, Amy responds as she attempts to pick up some of the mess from the floor. 

“But seriously, thanks for coming”, she then adds, standing up and looking at him with a warmth that makes his heart flutter. Not that he’d ever admit that to her of course. 

“After my disaster of a Thanksgiving, I just want this Christmas to be perfect…”, she then says, looking down at the floor with sad eyes and yep, he’s definitely melting now. 

“It will be”, he responds, making a conscious effort to sound comforting but not too affectionate before he continues to speak.

“And even if it is the most epicest of disasters…”

She gives him a look at his use of “epicest”, but lets him continue.

“It’s not like this is actual Christmas day, right? I mean this is just a squad thing we’re doing because a bunch of us are with our real families on actual Christma- woah, wait… is that spam on your kitchen counter?”, he says, recoiling in horror. 

“Well, yeah it was all I had in my kitchen and I haven’t had time to go shopping and to be honest I didn’t feel like going out to make a big meal again…” 

Unable to resist a chance to tease her, he sprints over and examines the rubbery… he can’t even bring himself to call it food. 

“Spam is not a suitable replacement for Turkey Santiago”, he says as he prods at it with a fork. 

“Hey, don’t poke my spam! Leave my spam alone!”, she says, running over and laughing, trying to push him out of the way.

“Don’t poke my spam, title of your sex tape”, he says as their increasingly giggly playfighting continues. 

“Really, Peralta?”, she says, giving him a confused and more than slightly grossed out look. 

“Yeah, that one was bad”, he says. They both look at each other for a second before they burst out into further laughter, bending over with tears in their eyes. 

“Look”, he says, after about a minute, growing more sincere as they finally calm down. “I may not put the effort in normally, but I can put together a pretty decent meal… and I’m   
sure the stores are still open… do you want me to put everything together for you while you sort out… all of this?”. 

“Yeah, I’d love that”, she responds. For just a millisecond, he thinks he sees the same sweet affection in her eyes that he feels whenever he so much as glances at her. Then they both snap back to reality and he runs to the store nearest to her apartment to buy…. Literally anything other than spam. 

Half an hour later, he comes through the door with his arms full of food “Ok, I’ve got ham, cranberries, some stuff for gravy, potatoes, a bunch of veggies because I know you like to be healthy and something called… grateen? Oh no, wait it’s gratin, anyway it’s this creamy cheesy potato thingy that was at a discount, I got a pie for dessert, some gingerbread cookies for people to snack on and I got your favourite kind of wine” 

“You’re a lifesaver” she says, standing up and looking at him with so much affection that he feels like he might burst. He feels himself mumble the word “beautiful” and has to quickly think of an excuse when she throws him a questioning look. 

“Uh… the decorations are really beautiful….”, he says quickly. And in spite of his slip up, they really are, now that they’re on Amy’s tree and walls instead of strewn all over her floor.   
She looks at him shyly, tucking her hair behind both her ears and he wonders if he’ll ever get over this ridiculously huge crush.  
As the squad enjoys the dinner and admires the decorations, they share a look and in that moment, he knows the answer. They’re not even officially a thing and he’s in this forever.


End file.
